


Angel's Crime

by ThatoneHuman



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Angels crime
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatoneHuman/pseuds/ThatoneHuman
Summary: After a mass evacuation of earth, a new world-one without laws- has sprung up a few galaxies away. Amidst all of the confusion, people are fighting for power over the world, looking anywhere and everywhere for weapons they can use to over power the other forces. Cassie, a young girl with a very complicated family dynamic, just wanted to live her life and go to school; Unfortunately, she's needed very badly by one of the forces. But for what? And at what costs?





	Angel's Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natamyron_Under_Power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natamyron_Under_Power/gifts).

“It's already been a week?”

The nurse nodded.

“I must have been out for a while.”

The nurse nodded again before turning to the door and swiftly leaving.

She spent the rest of the week sitting and thinking, sleeping, eating the gross food they gave her, and tracing her fingers over her arms where the scabs could be felt through the bandages.

After a few nights had passed a guard who wore blue unlike the last guard who had visited showed up at the door.

“Come on girl. The master wants to see you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood up and followed the guard, he seemed trustworthy and she had nowhere else to go.

They walked down a hall she hadn't been in yet and then stopped outside a door. The guard knocked, there was no response so he opened the door slowly.

Inside was a desk with many trinkets on it, behind it was a big puffy black desk chair, and in front was two fold up black chairs. It was surrounded by bookshelves on all sides. The room was very disorganized and there were piles of paper on the floors. 

“You can have a seat, I'll get him.” the guard left the room, locking it as he left.

She looked around, there wasn't much to the room, most of the furniture was oak and was all polished well. If anything the room was clean but unorganized at the same time, all flat surfaces that were showing gleamed and the whole room smelled of cleaning supplies just like the cell had.

There was a small box sitting on the desk that intrigued Cassie. She kept her curiosity in for a good 4 minutes before looking back at the door. Nothing had changed. She reached for the box.

Thank you for reading this exurpt or taste tester if you will. I know that many people, myself included like to look into a style of writing, or a story before they get emotionally invested or start to regret putting so much time into reading something so the feel they have to continue because they don't want to have the time they've already spent to be wasted. 

So, this is a small very un-edited piece of the end of chapter 1 and start of chapter 2. Yes, I have done you like this. I'm sorry I had to put it that far back but, it was the only section I coukd find that didn't need major editing and pruning and that had a little bit of a cliff-hanger (I'm sorry for that too). 

I hope you have a wonderful day and please, if you enjoyed this version so far, continue reading. 

(I am just now realizing that this probably wasn't the best section of the story to put here as it will likely be changed and it isn't my favourite or "best written" part. But... Here we are I guess.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks soo much for reading!  
Comments and criticism in any form, are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Please feel free to share any thoughts and ideas you have, comments seem to serve as a very good motivation for me to keep going.
> 
> Again, thanks!  
Have a good day.


End file.
